Fathering Woes For Legolas
by Melzy k
Summary: Legolas has Fathered a Daughter!!!!!


Legolas sat on the grass riverbed in Rivendell. Life was harsh and it didn't matter where you went you couldn't escape it. Naikelea his wife had just told him that he had a seven year old daughter.  
  
When he'd gone off with the fellowship he'd left a pregnant wife behind (this was unknown to him). When he'd returned she'd had the child and sent her off to live with Frodo and Sam two gay hobbits in the small town of Hobbiton in the Shire. And worse she'd been separated from Strawberry bath suds the life source of all elves. Oh who knew what horrible state her hair would be in. He just had to go and find her.  
  
Legolas went home and began to pack the essentials needed for his quest, Strawberry bath suds was at the top of his list. He was just deciding whether to take Gel, Mousse or Both when Naikelea walked in. "Where do you think you're going?" she asked,  
  
"I'm going to rescue my daughter from those two horrible lawn ornaments", he replied less than happy  
  
"Leggy, Sam and Frodo were the best beings to look after her" she pleaded  
  
"You seem to have overlooked three small things, they're hobbits not elves, they're gay and they don't have access to any Strawberry bath suds, and if we're going to keep secrets as big as this I think we should end this marriage while we're still speaking to each other".  
  
"No Leggy, please no"  
  
"It must be done Naikelea"  
  
"No Leggy don't leave me, please, I think I'm pregnant again,"  
  
Legolas felt his jaw drop "Naikelea I'm sorry I didn't know, but listen you've got at least eight months to go before it's born I can go and get our daughter and be back before it's born, by the way you never told me what her name is,"  
  
Now it was Naikeleas turn to be stunned she had never known his temper to change so fast before, "I named her Nwalya, Nwalya Shar Greenleaf"  
  
"Thank you Naikelea" he said kissing her lightly on the forehead "But I must leave"  
  
"When?"  
  
"Early tomorrow morning, the quicker I leave the quicker she and I can be back in Rivendell"  
  
"I'll miss you Leggy"  
  
"You too Naikelea, You too"  
  
Legolas woke up with the dawn the next morning and strode outside to find Galdor holding two pure white (so white in fact that they were almost silver) horses. Yesterday when Legolas had told Elrond of his plans Elrond had told him that if he was to go he must take at least one other elf with him. So Legolas had chosen his good friend Galdor. He had a seven year old daughter himself and knew much about their habits, needs and ways.  
  
Legolas took the reins of his horse from Galdor and mounted it. Galdor mounted his horse and they set off across the Golden bridge leading out of Rivendell and began their quest to find Rivendell.  
  
Unknown to Legolas a few measly hours after they had left a golden rider and horse rode over that same bridge in search of the very elf who had left over that same bridge a few measly hours earlier.  
  
  
  
After travelling for many days Legolas and Galdor were sitting at their campsite one night, Galdor tending the fire as Legolas told him tales of his childhood in Mirkwood. Suddenly out of nowhere came the soft clip-clop of horse hooves. As the sound drew nearer the two notched arrows into their drawn bows ready to fire not knowing what to expect. Luckily the approaching rider was friend rather than foe.  
  
The horse and rider came into view. It was a beautiful Palomino with a female elf dressed in gold silks upon it's back. The elf had a bow and quiver filled with arrows slung across it's back.  
  
The elf dismounted and introduced herself as elfish word for beauty and proceeded to explain to the two gob smacked elves what she was doing here. She had been travelling towards Rivendell to find Legolas and had travelled over the golden bridge a few measly hours after they'd left. Naikelea had told her where they were going and their plans and she'd decided to follow. She'd ridden hard and fast well into the night sometimes, but now she'd finally found them.  
  
She took off her quiver filled with beautifully crafted arrows and unslung her bow. She walked over to her horse who'd been standing placidly nibbling grass as she told the two elves her story and she took one thing out of each saddlebag and handed them to Legolas "Legolas Greenleaf Prince of Mirkwood meet the Princesses Ariel Greenleaf and Anara Greenleaf your two Daughters" 


End file.
